The Titan Games
by The Red Lizard
Summary: What happens when the titans are forced to fight in a arena until only one stands? (Contains gore and character death)


The Titan Games

Robin

When I come to I have a splitting headache and I feel as though I'm rising. That's when I realize I'm in a glass tube which is rising! When I reach the top of the tube I'm blinded by the blaring sun I have to cover my eyes to see. As I'm sweating looking at my surroundings I realize I'm not the only one here. I can spot the other titans and titans east but that's all I have time to look for before a speaker booms and a voice comes on that I could recognize anywhere, Slade.

"Greetings heroes and villains and welcome to the first titan games. Oh you don't know what the titan games are? Well let me explain, you see there are 24 of you, and the rules are simple. Only one of you can win and only one of you can leave. You are aloud to use any means necessary if you know what mean." As I look I see everyone and I see beast boy playing with something on his neck he is about 20 feet away from me, but I believe it's a collar. "Oh beast boy I see you've found your collar well you all might have noticed is you all have one. The devices around your neck will supress your powers for 5 minutes when the bell sounds. I wouldn't want any of you to have an unfair advantage." Suddenly Gizmo blurts out "Oh yeah boogerface why can't we move off these stinken rocks?" "Because the collar is magnetic and so is the podiums and the magnetic pull will stop when the bell sounds. Now any questions before we begin? Alright let's start in one minute, oh and happy titan games."

We all hear Slades maniacal laugh, when the ground 50 feet in front of us opens up and a circle filled with all of our items plus extra things, as it becomes level with the ground and a countdown from sixty appears on a screen. I turn and see Starfire with her head in her hands I can see raven shaking in fear. I see cyborg in a sprinting position and beast boy looks undecided. I decide to look around at my surroundings I can mostly see rocky desert but it looks like there's a forest way in the distance maybe I should head there and look for water.

30 seconds.

I look around for Starfire, we make eye contact and I mouth it will be ok. I try to look at the other titans but there all too focused. That's when I see Aqualad, and no water around for him to use for his powers. Then there's mas y menos on separate sides of the semi-circle we're all standing in making them completely useless.

5 seconds

Alright its decided I'm going for the middle. BOOM! the bell sounds and we're free. As I dash to the middle I see control freak trip on his podium and fall flat on his face. I'm the 1st to the middle but joined very quickly by others that's when the unexpected happens. Wildebeast gets a huge battle-axe and swings it while he turns hitting Kitten straight in the face. Blood splatters on her pink dress and on wildebeests hair kitten falls to the ground her face drenched in blood. I freak out and grab three freeze disks a small knife and get away from there forgetting and completely leaving Starfire.

Beast boy

This is insane, I missed the bell because I couldn't decide where to go and now it's a bloodbath. as I sneak around the side I see Mos y Menos get to each other and hug each other when they look up they see mammoth looming above them smirking he grabs their heads in both hands, spreads his arms aprt in then smashes mas y Menos's heads together as they collide they make a sickening crunch. He lets go and runs off laughing with Blackfire. I don't grab anything I'm petrified with fear so I start to run but something pulls me by the back of my shirt, I hear a voice say "where do you think you're going?" oh god I think to myself, who is it? "Without me?" the person says in an almost cheerful voice as I look I see its Cyborg. He throws me over his shoulder and we hightail it out of there.

Cyborg and I don't stop running for another 20 minutes, our collars broke off long ago so I was able to turn into a camel and carry Cyborg. We find a place to sit down under some shade and cyborg shows me he got his sound wave cannon at the circle and some matches. Good those'll come in handy. Cyborg looks at me "Why do you think he did this to us BB?" "Because Slades a villain and he wanted to weaken us, so he found the perfect way to do it."

He doesn't have time to answer before another speaker booms and Slade is back on "Well in a twisted turn of events 3 of you are dead. This is the last time I will announce how many have fallen. At night there faces will be projected on the sky for everyone to see."

Holy shit is this bad I think to myself, but things don't get any better, we keep walking knowing we can't stay in one place and then we see something extremely disturbing. Mammoth and Blackfire have chained Aqualad to a rock.

C'mon I'm thirsty where's my water?" Mammoth yells.

"I'm trying but I don't have enough power." Aqualad says weakly.

"Oh poor baby" Blackfire says in a sarcastic voice before punching Aqualad in the face with what looks like brass knuckles.

"Alright, alright I'll do it." Suddenly there's water trickling out the ground!

"More!" Mammoth yells and then the water shoots out like a geyser.

I start to climb over the rock to help but cyborg restrains me.

"Beast boy there's no way we could take them with just ourselves."

"But what about Aqualad he's a titan too. "

"So were Mas y Menos, I'm sorry BB but it's a fight we won't win." We start to walk away and I can't help but cry for Aqualad seeing him being tortured by villains. Oh god I can't bear to think about it anymore.

Then Cyborg points to something and I can't quite see what it is so Cyborg throws me over his shoulder and starts to jog. Soon enough he puts me on the ground and I see there's a pond and trust me its no mirage. Cyborg leans down to sip the water but stops when hear here's me yell, Cannonball! I make a small splash and as I'm in the water I take a big gulp of water. When I arise to the surface I'm an otter floating on my back and I see cy is sitting in the water with his elbows on the rocks he raises one eyebrow and looks at me "fine we'll stay here for a little while."

As the sun sets something lights up the night sky first it shows Kitten, then it shows Mas then Menos this must be what Slade was talking about. I watch as cyborg pats the sand beside me and he lays down and powers off. I morph into a badger and burrow into the ground. Great sleeping on an empty stomach well we'll look for food tomorrow.

When I come up from the ground I go to talk to Cy but he quickly puts his hand over my mouth. "Shhh be quiet do you see what I see?" I look and see that there's a roadrunner not to far away. "Now I'm too slow to catch it but you could take it out easily." I nod I morph into a fly and fly near the road runner when I'm on top off it I morph into a hippo easily crushing and killing it under my weight. I hear cyborg cheer and he runs over and high fives me.

"booyah, now we have breakfast."

"I can't eat this I'm vegetarian remember?"

"Beast boy we are not going to find tofu in the middle of a desert" I pause "yeah your right." Even though it's for survival I couldn't help but feel guilty eating meat.

After we're finished we start to make a plan and we decide we need to find the other Titan's. As we get up I can't help but think to myself, only one of us is leaving so why are we teaming up? It's at that moment a grappling hook goes straight through Cyborg's chest and he falls to the ground. I look and see Gizmo is behind Cy's dying body. "Stupid crudmuncher always thinking he was tougher because he's bigger." I go to run at him but he points a gun he probably made with the wrench I can see on his back. "Don't move animal boy or I'll blow your stinken brains all over the place."


End file.
